Apparatus for lifting and transporting are known in the art, as are portable lifting apparatus for lifting invalids or other immobile persons. Hydraulic cranes are also known in the art, as are portable hydraulic cranes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,759 to Bain et al. discloses a portable patient lift with spreadable support legs and a feature than enables the legs of the lift to operate in a first range of motion during operation and a second range of motion for compact folding.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,262 to Mowery discloses a portable lifting apparatus for lifting and transferring heavy objects. The lifting apparatus has a load-supporting platform which can be moved both vertically and rotated about the vertical axis of an upwardly extending lifting column. The apparatus further includes a retractable pulley.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,482 to Brooks discloses a hoist pivotally connecting a mast to a lifting arm by a mechanism comprising a link pivoting about a fixed point on the mast and a moving pivot on the lifting arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,545 to Renton discloses a lifting apparatus with variable and independently selectable height and reach. The lifting structure comprises two upwardly extendible support structures and an arm connected to the support structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,534 to Hakamium et al. discloses an assembly for lifting, supporting and transporting a person including a lifting arm pivotally coupled to an upper end of a frame, an actuator coupled to the lifting arm for moving the lifting arm between a lowered position and a raised position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,054 to Simon discloses a portable lifting apparatus for lifting and transferring of patients for use in combination with a sling or other support. The apparatus is placed into an operating position by extending the support legs and lifting a boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,516 to Penner discloses a means for lifting handicapped persons from a sitting position comprising an open torso support pivotally attached to a lifting means such as a hydraulically constructed “cherry picker” lift or overhead lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,891 to Reeve et al. discloses an invalid lift and transport apparatus comprising a movable mast powered by a hydraulic pump. The mast has an upright mast rotatable about a vertical axis and a hydraulically extensible boom for supporting an invalid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,640 to Yuan discloses a portable engine hoist that folds into a compact stowage position comprising a base, two elongated feet extending from the base, and carry wheels on their outboard ends. An upright post extends from the base and carries a pivotal lifting beam at its top end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,448 to Ballard discloses a hydraulic crane comprising a generally trapezoidal frame with a caster wheel at each corner. A mast mounted on the front of the arm with a brace between each rear corner and top of the mast is connected with spring loaded pins.